Out of Control
by NorthShadow
Summary: Mr. Weasley has an attack of madness. I dont usually write for this pairng, but it was at a request so...here you go! RemusMolly.


**Title:-**Out of Control

**Genre:-**Romance/Tragedy

**Rating:-**M

**Characters/Pairing:-**Remus/Mrs. Weasley

**Current Song:-**My Last Breath by Evanescence

**Current Mood:-**Interested

**Warnings:-**Grievous Bodily Harm/graphic injuries/graphic sexual intercourse.

Mrs. Weasley whimpered as Remus' mouth grazed down her neck.

"Not here, not now..." she pleaded.

Remus kissed her pulse point, then moved to her collarbone.

"No, please...Arthur's next door" she whispered.

This had its effect. Remus broke away, looking cautiously at the kitchen door. He took his arms from around her waist. The affair had been going on for a few weeks, but Arthur Weasley was beginning to get suspicious. He had given Remus a menacing look as he had escorted Mrs. Weasley out for a 'talk'. He did an awful lot of 'talking' to her.

Readjusting her blouse, Mrs. Weasley led them back to the meeting. They thought they were alone, but they were completely the opposite.

Harry pulled off the Invisibility Cloak, and hurried upstairs, wide-eyed.

"I knew there was something going on there!" he announced to the inhabitants of his bedroom. "Lupin and Mrs. Weasley are having an affair...I think" he added hastily, spotting Ginny's glare.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "

"I knew it!" she said. "It's been obvious all along."

Ginny, Ron and the twins said nothing.

Meanwhile, downstairs the Order meeting had finished. McGonagall walked out dressed in her tartan travelling cloak, Sirius waved merrily to those leaving his house, Kingsley Disapparated in the hall, and Tonks tripped over the umbrella stand on her way to help Sirius shut and lock the door.

The children flooded downstairs for dinner, noticing Remus and Mrs. Weasley ignored each other.

Harry offered to help Mr. Weasley with a cupboard that was growing barnacles in the drawing room, but he was declined. Mr. Weasley walked out huffily, leaving Harry, Remus and Mrs. Weasley alone. Harry sensed the awkwardness, stuffed the dry cutlery into the drawer and bolted from the kitchen. Once outside in the deserted hallway, he checked he couldn't be seen from the kitchen and pulled on the Invisibility Cloak, slipping into the kitchen as Mrs. Weasley shut the door.

She dashed forwards, planting her mouth upon Remus'. He responded so forcefully, Mrs. Weasley was lifted into the air.

Harry had confirmed his suspicions and was wondering how he could get out without being conspicuous, when all steaminess broke loose in front of him.

Remus pulled off his sweatshirt, followed by his t-shirt. His chiselled body definitely suited Muggle clothing, and Mrs. Weasley seemed to think so too. She grabbed his discarded t-shirt and brought it to her heart, mouths met again.

Mrs. Weasley struggled out of her blouse, apron and skirt. They landed on the floor in a pile neat to Harry's feet; he thanked the Lord for the Cloak.

Now Remus and Mrs. Weasley were in their underwear kissing furiously. Harry wanted to escape, but he couldn't take his eyes away from the scene in front of him. Now the underwear was being flung to all corners and Harry felt slightly nauseated as he watched Remus climb onto her and enter her.

Mr. Weasley moaned as Remus thrust harder. He devoured her soul as he made furious love to her. He groaned; a low, deep, growl, a shadow of the beast that lay dormant within his mind.

Harry stood rooted to the spot. He felt like had the full Body-Bind Curse on him; his eyes, heart and lungs the only active things about him. He couldn't take his horrified gaze away from Remus Lupin and Molly Weasley making love. It was grotesque yet beautiful, a disgusting act of lust yet a wonderful movement of love.

Then the world seemed to end. The door burst open and Mr. Weasley stood framed in the doorway. Remus stopped thrusting and Mrs. Weasley craned her neck round. Her face drained of colour when she realized who it was.

"Arthur-I-I..." Her kind eyes filled with tears of anguish as she saw her husband had drawn his wand.

Mr. Weasley wasn't listening. His eyes had filled with fury and he trained it upon Remus, raising his wand.

"_Everte Statium!_" roared Mr. Weasley. A jet of white light hit Remus squarely in the chest and he was thrown backwards, completely naked, against the stove and to the floor. Mr. Weasley then turned his wand from the feebly stirring Remus to his wife.

She scrambled from the table and drew her own wand, brandishing it at Mr. Weasley.

"Please...Arthur!" she pleaded in the same voice as she had pleaded with Remus, an hour beforehand.

"_Expelliarmus!_" he shouted and Mrs. Weasley's wand flew in a graceful arc towards Harry, who threw off the Cloak and caught it with the skill of a Seeker.

Everyone gasped audibly. Mrs. Weasley grabbed Remus' t-shirt to cover herself, Remus put one hand into the pocket of his jeans and the other over his sexual area, and Mr. Weasley's eyes bulged.

"_Expelliarmus!_" he yelled, but at Remus, whose wand flew out of his jeans and into Harry's hand. "_Petrifcus Totalus!_" he then shouted at Mr. Weasley, whose limes snapped together and he keeled over like a board, eyes still bulging.

Harry lowered his wand, stowed it in the waistband of his trousers and picked up the Cloak slowly, his eyes flitting from person to person. The surprise of his appearance was wearing off and they had become tense once more.

Then as Remus, Mrs. Weasley and Harry moved, Mr. Weasley did too.

Remus put on his jeans and wandlessly Summoned his and Mrs. Weasley's wands, which flew from Harry's grasp; Mrs. Weasley pulled on the t-shirt and her skirt; Harry drew his wand again; as Mr. Weasley threw off the Body-Bind Curse.

It happened in a flash of green light. Mr. Weasley didn't bother using wordless magic; he seemed to have gone mad. His eyes had a manic glint, his mouth was going into odd shapes and he kept making little noises, not dissimilar to that of a bleeping microwave. He screeched "_Avada Kedavra!_" there was a rushing sound, and someone collapsed on the floor. Mrs. Weasley had screamed and ducked, Remus had shoved himself under the table and Harry darted forwards: it was he who had taken the Killing Curse.

He could hear Mrs. Weasley sobbing in the background, Remus shifting under the table, and Mr. Weasley's fast breathing. Harry hadn't cast a Shield Charm; his own body had somehow absorbed it, emerging unscathed. He didn't understand why, but he didn't worry about that. Pulling himself up, he pointed his wand into Mr. Weasley's face.

"_Stupefy_" he gasped; the fall to the floor had winded him completely.

Mr. Weasley fell onto the flagstones, unconscious, wand rolling away under the chest of drawers.

What puzzled Harry was that the amount of screaming hadn't brought anyone down to investigate. Also the fact that they had been gone for a while would at least bring Hermione to Harry's rescue. Then he realized, Mr. Weasley must have cast Silencing Charms and other enchantments around the kitchen to make sure they weren't disturbed.

"_Enervate_" Harry muttered and Mr. Weasley came to. His eyes rolled to Remus, then his wife, finally to Harry.

Mr. Weasley grabbed his wand, which Harry had forgotten to pick up, directed it at Remus, and cast a spell he had never even heard of.

"_Sectumsempra!_"

Blood spurted from Remus' chest as if had been slashed roughly with a knife. He gave a strangled yell and fell forwards. Blood was dripping from the ceiling and Remus' limp form.

With a screech that tore Harry's eardrums, Mrs. Weasley dashed over to tend to Remus, but her husband got there first. The sound of running feet filled the kitchen, as everyone flooded down to see what the commotion was about: the enchantments had broken when Mr. Weasley had been Stunned.

Screams rent the air as one-by-one they spotted Remus. Harry took the opportunity to sprint over and try to help, but was blasted off his feet and slammed into the wall behind him by Mr. Weasley.

"NO!" he bellowed. "Lupin dies! And you are all going to watch him!" He laughed; a laugh that was high-pitched and didn't belong to him, and sat down, as if observing a very interesting television programme.

Harry heaved himself off the floor, winded once again, tasting blood. His eyes were streaming from the impact, wiping them frantically he managed to see Tonks flying over the table and landing near to him, a dark trickle escaping her lips, and a large bruise on her unconscious face.

Harry crawled over to her, and tapped her with his wand, attempting to revive her. Her eyelids fluttered and opened. She seemed unfocused for a second before she realized what was happening. She rolled onto her stomach and slid herself underneath Mr. Weasley's radar and towards Remus. Harry followed suit.

Together they worked on Remus; Tonks performing tricky Blood Replenishing Charms, and Harry attempting to heal the wounds. They were knitting, the skin re-growing before their very eyes, but no colour gained in Remus' deathly white face.

Tonks dragged him upright and together they Disapparated just in time; Mr. Weasley shot another Killing Curse straight at Tonks' head...

After leaving Remus at St. Mungo's, Tonks and Harry Apparated together back to Grimmauld Place. A plate smashed next to his left ear, and he pulled Tonks down to shield her from more plates and spells; curses, jinxes and hexes were flying in all directions as Mr. Weasley duelled everyone in one go. His wife, now mopping up Remus' spilt blood, sat sobbing hysterically.

As Sirius' jinx hit Mr. Weasley in the chest, his lunatic smile vanished, then he toppled, tumbled over the table and landed in a heap next to the chair he had vacated minutes previously, electric blue fur sprouting from every pore of his body.

The kitchen went silent. All that was audible was heavy breathing, snuffles from the fur covered Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley's sobs as she bent over the bloody cloth in front of her.

Harry's mind raced, recording what he had just witnessed. His terrified gaze settled from Sirius who was sporting several cuts to his face, to Hermione who was nursing a bloody nose, to Tonks wiping blood from her mouth, to Mr. Weasley, snuffling like a rabbit through his fur filled mouth.

Never had he seen someone so out of control.


End file.
